


Reason Knows Nothing

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [375]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/13/20: “syndrome, yearn, language”The title comes from the quote, “The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of," by Blaise Pascal.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [375]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Reason Knows Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/13/20: “syndrome, yearn, language”
> 
> The title comes from the quote, “The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of," by Blaise Pascal.

Stiles's body language often persuaded people he might suffer from some grave neurological syndrome.

It was the flailing, definitely the flailing. And the stumbling over nothing, and the slamming into large, clearly visible stationary objects.

Derek stopped Stiles from hitting the floor after coming up behind him to say "hi."

Werewolf physiology made Derek naturally graceful, quick and sure in his movements.

Other than the theory that opposites attract, he couldn’t think of any reason why such a nimble creature as himself would feel the yearning that he did deep in his heart for a self-proclaimed hyperactive spaz like Stiles.


End file.
